In the case of optoelectronic components such as light emitting diodes, aging effects, for example, aging of the semiconductor chip or the luminescence convertor material can lead to a change in the emission characteristic, for example, to a reduced radiation power and/or a change in the color locus. To compensate for such effects, in an arrangement of light emitting diodes a photodiode can additionally be used, the signal of which is fed to a closed-loop control for the operating parameters of the light emitting diodes. Precisely in the case of an arrangement comprising many light emitting diodes, however, a photodiode cannot monitor the output signal of each individual light emitting diode, or can do so only with high outlay.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor chip with which increased reliability and constancy of the emission can be obtained. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a method by which such an optoelectronic semiconductor chip can be reliably produced in a simple manner.